


Feelings Show

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds himself jealous that Chloe and Oliver are growing closer … and it’s not Ollie he’s jealous of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Show

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/) for my [ABC meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/376943.html), prompt: 'green'

Clark Kent was having a good day. Everything had seemed to be going right, even at work. That was, until he offered to go to a nearby café to get coffee for Lois and himself.

He had placed the order for their usual and was just waiting around when a familiar pair caught his eye. Much to his surprise, it was none other than Chloe and Oliver, who were talking and laughing.

And he shocked himself when he felt a surge of jealousy at seeing them together. He reflected back to when he found out that Chloe was working with Oliver, but at the time, he had thought he was losing his best friend and sidekick. Now, he didn’t feel the same way.

In fact, the jealousy was aimed _at_ Chloe. These days, Clark could hardly have a civil conversation with Ollie and she got to hang out with him, and managed to get him to laugh. He used to be able to do that.

Though he knew that Chloe and Oliver had become closer since Oliver moved back to Metropolis, he didn’t realize that they were _this_ close. In fact, how close were they? Fortunately, his name came up and he quickly went to go get their drinks. _Thank goodness_ , he thought. He really needed to get out of there.

For the rest of the day, Clark couldn’t get out of the funk he was in. He wanted to finish this article by the end of the day, but as he stared at the blank computer screen, he found that he had no inspiration whatsoever.

Glancing across from him, he saw that Lois was gone. _Probably chasing a lead or something._ He hadn’t even noticed her leaving, but it didn’t matter; he would keep an ear out for her to make sure she wasn’t in any danger.

“Hey there, stranger,” a voice broke through his thoughts.

_Speak of the devil._ Clark was surprised to see Ollie standing by his desk, smiling.

“Hey,” he said, sitting up straight. “Umm … what are you doing here?”

“Just stopping by to visit,” Oliver said smoothly, leaning against the desk.

“Oh,” Clark replied, “Here to see Tess?”

“Nope, I’m here to see you,” Oliver told him.

“Me?” Clark echoed.

“Yes, you,” Oliver said, with a teasing smile. “I saw you earlier today, in the café, but when I called out to you, you didn’t seem to hear me.”

“You did?” Clark frowned. “You’re right. I didn’t hear you.” He shrugged. “Oh well, I had to be back anyway … you know how Lois gets when she’s under caffeinated.” Clark tried to grin, but it didn’t work.

“Are you okay, Clark?” Oliver questioned, clearly concerned.

“I’m fine,” Clark lied. “Why?”

“You seem off,” Ollie observed, “And when I came in, you looked … sad.” It was almost as if the thought of Clark being sad troubled him.

_Stop it; now you’re just being delusional._ Seeing that Clark wasn’t going to respond, Oliver pursed his lips.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver persisted.

“Nothing you need to be worried about,” Clark insisted. “I actually have to get back to finishing this article.” He forced himself to stare at the screen in front of him and silently hoped that Oliver would just leave.

But Oliver didn’t seem the least inclined to do that. “Clark …”

“Please, Oliver,” Clark said, keeping his tone stiff and eyes on the screen. “If you came to chat, now really isn’t the time. I have work to do.”

“Is it me?” Oliver quizzed, “Did I do something to upset you?”

Clark sighed. Oliver’s stubbornness could be good sometimes, but now wasn’t one of those times. If there was one thing that Clark hated, it was being pushed for answers. He had faced it constantly ever since he had found out his secret and it was getting tiring.

A part of him wondered why Oliver was acting like he was. Usually, if Clark didn’t give Oliver answers, the blond picked a fight and they would storm off in different directions. So what was different today?

“Why do you even care?” Clark couldn’t help but ask.

“We’re friends, Clark,” Oliver responded. “At least I thought we were.” The hurt in his voice caused Clark’s heart to ache.

“It’s not like you need me or anything,” Clark muttered. He thought Oliver hadn’t heard him, but from the way his expression shifted, he definitely had.

“How did you come to _that_ conclusion?” Oliver demanded. Now, this was their usual routine. He could get Ollie out in about five minutes now. Or so he thought.

“Come on, Oliver,” Clark scoffed, “It’s not like we’ve been close lately anyway.”

“So, I’m just not supposed to care about you anymore?” Oliver countered. “Just write you off completely?”

“Look, you have Chloe. Why do you need me?” And damn it, he didn’t mean to say that.

The statement seemed to confuse Oliver. “Chloe? What does she have to do with anything?”

“Nothing,” Clark said, trying to backtrack. “I just noticed you two have become close … which is a good thing, of course.”

“It doesn’t sound like that’s how you really feel,” Oliver pointed out. He peered at Clark, trying to read his expression. “Are you … _jealous_ of Chloe?”

“What? No,” Clark said immediately. _How did he know?_

“Mmmhmm,” Oliver said, not looking convinced. “After all, it’s not like you have a reason to be jealous, right?”

“Right,” Clark confirmed, nodding. _Where’s he going with this?_

“Because you would know that Chloe and I are friends,” Oliver continued, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing more.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Clark said, his throat tightening. “Just like us.”

“No,” Oliver said firmly. “Not like us. Never like us. She’s just a friend and a teammate.”

“And me?” Clark asked before he could stop himself. He lowered his gaze to the floor embarrassed.

Ollie chuckled and sank to his knees, crouching in front of him. Cupping Clark’s face with his hands, he smiled. “You … you’re my whole world.”

“I am?” Clark could just stare at Ollie, eyes wide.

“You mean everything to me,” Oliver said softly. “And you know how you’ve been feeling about Chloe and me?”

“Yeah?” Clark managed to say.

“That’s how I’ve been feeling about you and Lois,” Oliver admitted.

“Really?” This was news to Clark.

“Yeah,” Oliver said wryly.

“Well, Lois and I are just friends,” Clark informed him.

“And where do I stand?” Oliver asked coyly.

“You, Oliver Queen, drive me crazy on a regular basis,” Clark declared. He then grinned. “But there’s no one else I would rather be around.”

“Glad we settled that,” Oliver remarked, leaning forward.

“Me too,” Clark agreed, closing the remaining distance.

And as their lips met in a gentle kiss, Clark felt content for the first time that day and happy for the first time in a long time.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep an eye on whoever hung around Ollie.

Just in case. 


End file.
